Monkey Thoughts
by Miko-chan
Summary: Reflective thoughts of a concerned monkey to his master, Feye-sama...


Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
Dedicated to Hirumi, Vivien, blueangel28 and Corruption Rift. ( Oi! Rift-kun, this is really a great thanks for telling me to post-read it and settle this with your advice. I tried my best so please tell it if it's already ok! I'm forever in your debt.)   
  
Eiik...   
  
Nihao!  
  
This is me, Ukkieya.  
  
You all know that I am also considered to be the Ukiya-duplicate. Don't tell me why, that's only thing I knew that from my precious master. (Was that true?) Anyway, as Feye-sama slides off my redcoat, I remembered the same moment when she sighs relief from her constant battles. My master, whose frightened feelings were developed in an early age, considered me as her best friend. Sometimes weird monkey things go to my mind. That Feye-sama had loved because I was just something to remind of her brother. That boy was pain to my @$$ since he had my tail when I tried to run for cover. He had me wrapped in red itchy ribbon only to be hugged to death by master. After that birthday party, they were arrested of some crime that Feye-sama cried "unfair!". Just because they were playing traditional music on her birthday....To think that each time like this, alone, would give her a trauma.   
  
But as she brushed my fur, I must have misunderstood.  
  
I take a peek whenever I have chances to her laughter every time she had been through to my silly stunts and unheard assurances. It pained her from time-to-time that being a gatekeeper she had acquired is the only thing that she was not taken way by the government. A power that she had. That might have saved those she loved so much. But …Alas! It was too late. Instead of resting in peace with her family, she is trying her best  
to survive in a world where she doesn't belong. My master with deeper thoughts than me. My master with problems that nobody should experience.  
  
That was in China.... but in Japan, she smiled again. That will be forever in my memory. Happiness that she had lost. I am glad that finding new family here in Japan helped her to recover. Not to treat you as a 'you're gatekeeper, do your monkey business' but as a little human girl who needs more attention than me. She is comfortable, that's enough . I don't mind to be seldom neglected now. I am her loyal servant and I wish all the lucky smiles and her life to be the fullest. Getting rid of her grief that tortured her for quite a time.  
  
"Ukkieya-chan!" she imprisoned me to let my little body turn into crushed bones. " Let's get you into bath!"  
  
And with those words that will do damage upon me, I ran to fight for my dear life. To avoid from being drowned in the sea of soapy bubbles and irritating rubber, squealing duckies.  
~~~~~~~  
Author's notes: (Mahaba nanaman –o- sigh)  
  
1. Feye-chan's history is quite unknown. We only knew that her Grand father is killed for playing traditional Chinese music. That was the only thing I have received while watching GK episodes. Hirumi-neechan had also translated Feye's very own song. She said that the song was dedicated about her deceased brother. I have them jumbled up here that they were murdered for the same reason like her oji-san. This is might be the reason that our dear Feye-chan ,as we all know, is independent and alone.  
  
2. Ukkeiya, a gift? I can't think of anything else. But I think it's a good reason for her to get it. Besides, I have this slightest inkling that she might have lived near forest or countryside before, since she lived with her ojisan.(Traditional Music is also popular in provinces) And I have thought that Ukkeiya is a chimpanzee, he had an orange-like fur and a miniture body, which is also compared to this species. If you know what he is, would you mind to inform me? I'll be glad to say thank you and edit this fic.  
  
3. Yes. I dedicate this to those persons above. They are patiently waiting for my 'Tides' fic or wrote some reviews for my "One". If you still didn't read "Against the tides", then please read first the 'Gate Masters' of Corruption Rift! I loved it so much that 'Tides' is also its alternate story (that was dedicated to honor his story). Yes it has a connection, especially to the mystery of Kenshin's dark daikatana (So, Corruption Rift, continue. Before I chop you to pieces.). I love mysteries, so expect 'Tides' to be very mysterious. 'Blind by hate' by Hoshino Yukino is also very mysterious and I quite taking such goose bumps to guess what will happen next! I hope that will continue soon.  
  
4.Hirumi-neechan will be enjoyed if you visit her site...**http://o.kristina.tripod.com/gate_open_gatekeepers/index.html ** or known as "Gate Open". Also those who like any anime, especially Gatekeepers or Now and Then, Here and There should join ** http://communities.msn.com/AnimeGKNTHT.   
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
